


in secula seculorum

by Splashattack



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Lonely Content (The Magnus Archives), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Singing, it's SOFT dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: Martin doesn't find himself in the Lonely much, anymore; the truth that he is loved has settled as a small but steady flame deep within his stomach, staving off the tendrils of fog.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	in secula seculorum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futurearmadillomother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurearmadillomother/gifts).



> merry christmas 💚 I promise I'd meant to save this for tomorrow but I'm impatient and hey, it's christmas somewhere
> 
> title and lyrics taken from a benediction by the arcadian wild

Martin is shivering when he wakes. He's not sure where he is, at first; the thin sheets tangled around his clammy legs feel like those on his bed, but opening his eyes he's met with a monochromatic landscape populated only by swirling mists. The air is strange—it both muffles and echoes the sounds of his shallow breaths, and seems to radiate an impersonal chill through his skin and into the very core of his being. Once he notices the crash of waves on a storm-beaten shore, though, Martin knows exactly where he is.

He doesn't find himself in the Lonely much, anymore; the truth that he is loved has settled as a small but steady flame deep within his stomach, staving off the tendrils of fog. He's not afraid of being here, knows he won't lose himself; he trusts that Jon will guide him back to their cottage. He always does.

Martin sits up, pulling the sheets away from his legs and around his shoulders to take the edge off the biting cold, and closes his eyes, listening intently. It takes a moment, but he can hear the soft melody at the very edge of his perception, just as he knew he would.

_When the sun is nearly blinding  
May you, by it, see everything_

The voice is rough with sleep and so familiar it aches. Martin focusses on the words, on what they mean, leans into the love they carry.

_As it was meant to be  
A wonder, extraordinary_

The sound of the waves has completely faded, and Martin can feel warmth returning to his limbs.

_Made to wander free and fearlessly  
Unto all eternity_

There's a weight on Martin's back, rubbing slow circles, and he opens his eyes to the comforting darkness of the room he shares with Jon. He's home.

_Because death has lost already_


End file.
